1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible circuit processes, and more particularly to a polyimide embedded conductor process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyimide is a standard material used for flexible circuitry. However, the conductors made of electrically conductive metals such as gold do not readily adhere to the surface of the polyimide. Additionally for micro-circuitry it is sometimes desirable to have adjacent conductors as close together as possible. The dielectric constant of air where the conductors are deposited on the surface of the polyimide does not allow close spacing of the conductors. Therefore, it is desired to formulate a process whereby the metal conductors adhere to the polyimide, and whereby the dielectric constant between conductors may be altered to allow closer spacing between conductors.